


Just Friends

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…you two are ‘just friends,’ huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a one-shot on my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of a prompt request.

Minho tried not to move as a sleeping Kibum's head fell onto his shoulder. Even though their first class seats were far enough apart to actually have personal space, Kibum somehow made it look comfortable to lean across the arm rest and slump into him. He rarely allowed himself to be so vulnerable in a public space, so Minho knew just how tired he must be to have fallen asleep almost as soon as the plane was in the air.

Staring down at his now sleeping hyung, Minho’s eyes traced the strong line of Kibum's eyebrows, admiring the small scar that cut through one and gave him that breathtakingly unique look. The tired creases that Minho had grown accustomed to seeing were now smooth and he ached to trace every line: the small crinkle in his nose that showed itself when Kibum laughed too hard; the cute dimple that taunted him whenever he smiled just so; and the stern crease between his brow when he was concentrating on something too hard.

Minho shifted his position carefully so that Kibum's head was more comfortably resting on his shoulder.

“Minho-yah,” the sudden whisper jolted Minho from his quiet admiration and he turned his head to see Jinki smiling at him from between the seats.

“Sh,” Minho whispered, nodding his head to their sleeping bandmate who didn’t seem to be affected at all by the noise around him.

Jinki’s eyes grew wide from the serious look on Minho’s face, his gaze moving between Minho and Kibum, as slowly an even brighter smile took over his face.

“So…you two are ‘just friends,’ huh?” he asked cheekily, making sure to keep his voice soft.

“Not now, hyung,” Minho implored, not wanting to rehash the familiar conversation.

“I’m just saying,” he mumbled before leaning back into his own seat so that Minho could no longer see him. He heard Taemin whisper something to Jinki but couldn’t quite make out what was said. Minho found that he didn’t care as Kibum moved his head and burrowed his nose into Minho’s neck, nuzzling there cutely and sending a shiver through every nerve ending as his body sang with happiness from his head to his toes.

“They’re so cute,” Jinki whispered to Taemin, the younger only nodding before continuing to play his game. Jongin had been beating him in Words with Friends and Taemin had declared earlier that he would be damned if he let him win again. "Oblivious, but cute." Jinki through the phrase was rather fitting. Taemin didn't seem to care either which way.

“Taem,” Jinki breathed into his ear, hoping to draw the maknae’s attention back to him. In response, Taemin turned slightly in his seat and threw both of his legs over Jinki’s so that they were touching. Jinki smiled at the action, running his hands appreciatively over the many cuts in Taemin’s jeans before finally leaning back in his seat, making note to talk to Minho later and tell him to get on with it already.


	2. Just a Friendly Snuggle

“And where are you sneaking off to so late?” Minho stopped dead in his tracks at the unexpected voice behind him. Pivoting from his spot by the door, he tried to mask his surprise with a bright smile. Jinki’s answering smirk let him know that the jig was up and he felt his shoulders drop along with any pretense of where he was going. They both knew exactly where he was heading and, more precisely, who was going to see. Even if it was well past midnight.

“You two have fun,” was all Jinki said, returning to his movie as if this was the most normal conversation in the world.

Which it was. Given how frequently they found themselves in this exact situation.

Minho mumbled goodbye as he made a quick exit, locking the door behind him and running down the several flights of stairs and into the parking garage. Maybe he could leave his embarrassment behind if he just moved fast enough? Yep. Good plan, Minho.

Unfortunately, this plan did not quite work out as he drove off to Kibum’s apartment and his nerves increased ten-fold. Unlike the other nights that were just like this one, Minho had an objective and was counting on it actually working otherwise he was going to explode from frustration. Specifically, sexual frustration. Because this dance that he and Kibum had been doing for the past several years was beginning to wear thin on Minho’s patience. On his thinly veiled attempts to act like all he wanted – all he needed – from Kibum was friendship.

Minho honestly found it hard to believe that the person who knew him the best had literally no idea that he was hopelessly in love with him. Ironic, really, considering how pretty much everyone else in SHINee, the industry (probably the fans too), knew about it.

Pulling into his spot in Kibum’s parking garage, which was technically reserved for Kibum’s visitors but was really only ever used by Minho, he turned the engine off and clambered out of his car, the soft beep that signaled his car doors were locked also signaling that he was really doing this. That this was, indeed, actually happening.

Butterflies fluttered in Minho’s stomach at the thought but he continued moving forward. He did love a challenge and this was literally the biggest one he had faced in a while. Maybe even ever if he was being completely honest with himself. Because he loved Kibum and it was about damn time he knew it.

Not wanting to lose his momentum, Minho took the stairs two at a time until he was panting, standing directly in front of Kibum’s door and knocking briskly. When there was no answer, Minho dug out his cell phone and called him. His heart hammered in his chest as his desperation to finally say everything he had been feeling and thinking finally kicked in.

“Mm, what?” Kibum answered the phone sleepily, making Minho’s heart melt. A sleepy Kibum was adorable. Probably one of his favorite Kibum’s by the way his blood seemed to rush south at the thought of a sleepy, pliant hyung.

“Come let me in,” was all he said, instead of the string of gushy-grossness that was bursting to come out.

“Ugh…” was all he got in response before Kibum had hung up on him. Minho smiled widely at the thought of a disgruntled, sleepy Kibum. The second best Kibum if he was going to rank them. Because he was all sweet and pliant but also grumpy and wanted to get right to the point.

Which was really perfect, when he thought of it, because there was no way Minho would be able to deal with a sharp-witted, fully awake Kibum who would endlessly question him and give him those eyes. The ones that looked right through him and made him feel anxious and excited at the same time. The ones that turned him into a stuttering mess, a stuttering mess that he did not need to be right now.

Minho heard the puppies excitedly barking on the other side of the door and a loud click of the lock unbolting before a tired Kibum was staring at him through half-opened eyes. Minho tried not to smile at the sight, but who was he kidding, he probably looked like an idiot – a love-struck idiot - as his entire face lit up with a bright, affectionate smile and he took an infinitesimal step forward, unable to resist the magnetic force that was Kim Kibum.

“I know what you’re here for, your daily dose of best friend,” Kibum slurred tiredly, getting directly to the point as he rubbed his hand over his face and leaned heavily against the door. Minho only nodded, crowding into the entry way, into Kibum really, who was too tired to move very quickly. Laughing at the barely awake mess of his best friend, he entered the apartment and closed the door behind them, making sure it was locked before allowing himself to say hello to the eager pups.

“Come over here and snuggle,” Kibum said lazily from his new found place on the couch, pushing his head cutely into the plushy cushions until he was comfortable. Minho gulped at the sight, unsure how long he would be able to resist touching Kibum if he was going to be draped sexily over the couch like that. Especially if they were going to be snuggling. Never before had Minho felt that he truly appreciated the amount of skinship Kibum allowed him. 

Taking off his shoes, Minho approached the couch slowly before sinking down into the plush softness and pulling Kibum’s legs onto his lap. At this point he didn’t really know what he was going to say, but he could feel the words itching to break free. Kibum sighed at the light massage Minho was giving his calves, moving closer until his torso was right up against Minho’s and he was wrapping a long, slender arm over his broad chest. This new position gave Minho literally no hope of lasting long as Kibum’s breath tickled his neck and his hair brushed his lips, his body completely turned into Minho as if he was the most comfortable pillow in the world.

“Hyung…” Minho breathed against Kibum, his hands moving from the elder’s calves to trace the hem of his boxers. Any further words were lost as reality sank in and Minho stopped moving for fear of doing something that Kibum wouldn’t like. Something that Kibum didn’t want, even if he was lying there pliant and soft in his embrace.

Kibum shifted slightly, leaning back to look up at Minho as he recognized the change in Minho's tone, as if he too could feel the tension between them. As if he knew this wasn’t just another night of friendly snuggling with his band mate. With his best friend.

Seconds ticked by as they stared at each other, the sleepy haze slowly leaving Kibum’s eyes with each deteremined blink. Minho, who had truly planned to say everything, was finding that words escaped him when he was confronted with the dawning realization that steadily crossed over Kibum’s beautiful face.

Afraid to move, Minho felt his hands begin to tingle from their precarious location on Kibum’s inner thighs, resting lightly over the end of his boxers where milky skin met fabric. God how he wanted to dig his fingers into the soft flesh, kiss each perfect inch before biting into it, marking it so that he would know this was real. And Kibum would moan, gripping Minho’s hair tightly as if unable to deal with the sensation, as if he couldn’t get enough of it. Of him.

Minho’s cock twitched at the thought, his breath catching as Kibum’s soft expression turned hard.

Shit. Shit, that was not a good look. Minho’s heart began beating wildly, afraid that everything was-

“About fucking time,” Kibum whispered, the smallest hint of a smile gracing his bow-shaped lips before he was pulling himself onto Minho’s lap and straddling him. Those sharp eyes bore into his soul and for a moment they just breathed, gazes locked and hearts beating as Kibum let his hands roam over Minho's shoulders, up his neck, tangle into his hair. Minho dug his fingers into the flesh of Kibum's perfect thighs, dragging his fingers up to grip his hips as if to tether Kibum to him. With a look full of longing, Kibum nodded, their noses brushing and lips meeting, hard and demanding. 

About fucking time, Minho silently agreed, his felt Kibum move above him, their hips meeting and their chests heaving. Kibum moaned at the sensation, his hips grinding down so that Minho’s erection rubbed against his.

“Bedroom. Now,” Kibum demanded, wrapping his legs around Minho’s waist. Groaning at the thought, Minho wasted no time in rising, striding confidently into Kibum’s bedroom, large hands cupping that perfect ass and teeth nipping at the delicate curve of that tantalizing neck.

Fuck yes, Minho thought, Kibum sliding down his torso until they were standing toe to toe. Impatiently, Kibum ripped Minho’s shirt off and pulled his sweatpants down before he was rubbing against him, moaning into his neck as Minho pushed down the elastic waistband of Kibum’s boxers, not even bothering to remove them as he wrapped a warm hand around both of their erections.

Minho shut his eyes, momentarily overwhelmed by the sight, by the sensation of being with Kibum like this.

“Minho-yah,” Kibum breathed against his ear, wrapping a leg around his waist before all but jumping him. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear I’m going to-“ But Minho never found out what he was going to do. Because he had zero control when it came to Kibum, which was ironic given all of the years of self-control he had spent wasting time when they could have been, well – could have been doing this.

Hooking his arms under the bend in Kibum’s knees, Minho lined up and entered that tight heat, guilt at not taking time to properly prepare him erased by the slick slide.

“Oh god,” Minho groaned, unable to control the snap of his hips at the decadent thought of Kibum fingering himself, possibly something else, to help ease the ache.

“Mmhmm, yes,” Kibum moaned, enjoying the angle as Minho held him up, arms bulging from the effort but not tiring. Never tiring. Because even if all of his weightlifting would have failed him, the sheer adrenaline from being inside of Kibum was enough to keep him going.

Sweat dripped down Minho’s back, his hips thrusting forcefully against Kibum’s perfect body. His head was lolled back, breathtakingly so, as if he was basking in the pleasure of having Minho inside him. With each thrust, Kibum’s body jolted. His erection twitched, rubbing tantalizingly against Minho’s stomach, leaking pre-cum everywhere. He could feel the deep burn of being penetrated, his insides tingling with each brush of his prostrate as Minho worked like a machine, fucking into him as if there was nothing else he would rather be doing.

As their pace sped up and their muscles began to ache, Minho slowed, needing to drag this out even if they were already dangerously close to the edge. Kibum was perfect and Minho felt his heart melt. The last part of himself that had been only his, the part he had guarded against Kibum and all of his perfection, slowly turned to mush until he relinquished control of his heart, his everything, to Kibum. To his best friend.

Minho came with a grunt, the feeling of Kibum’s tight heat clenching around him from his own release too much for him to handle. Kibum sighed at the warmth that spread through him, nuzzling into that strong, warm neck, as Minho licked and nipped at his in return, until they were both exhausted. Sated.

“Fuck, Kibum,” Minho said, voice wrecked as he slowly moved to the bed, his cock slipping from Kibum’s warm body as he sat down and made sure that Kibum was comfortably seated in his lap.

“Mmhmm,” was all he could manage. Minho rubbed his back, committing each silky inch to memory as he felt warm tears fall onto his bare shoulder.

“I love you,” was all he said, wrapping one arm around Kibum’s waist. His other hand reached to gently tug Kibum’s chin up so that he could see those beautiful, tear-filled eyes. Kissing each cheek reverently, he leaned in until their foreheads were touching, their noses rubbing together tenderly. Kibum smiled at his actions, those dimples causing Minho’s heart to flutter.

“I know. I love you too,” he said, dragging a hand slowly up Minho’s strong chest and pressing over his beating heart briefly as if he needed a reminder that this was real. Minho smiled before Kibum was gently cupping his cheek and drawing him forward for a lingering kiss that they both hoped would never end.


End file.
